solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Прикладная кинезиология
В Википедии есть статья о науке, изучающей движение живых существ, см. Кинезиология «Прикладна́я кинезиоло́гия», ПК ( ) — вид альтернативной медицины, основанный в 1964 году Кинезиология // Клиническая психология. Словарь / Под ред. Н.Д. Твороговой.— М.: ПЕР СЭ, 2007.— 416 с. в США. Представляет собой хиропрактический метод диагностики и терапии, декларирующий связи мышечного напряжения (тонуса) с состоянием внутренних органов и систем организма и предлагающий способы корректирующего немедикаментозного воздействия на них. Из-за отсутствия научных теоретических и практических основ * Abstract: «…Recently, unconventional diagnostic methods are increasingly used. These include <…> applied kinesiology <…> These lack scientific rationale, standardisation and reproducibility. There have been no well-designed studies to support these tests, and in fact, several authors have disproved their utility. These tests, therefore, should not be advocated in the evaluation of patients with suspected food allergy because the results do not correlate with clinical allergy and may lead to misleading advice and treatment…» * p.7: «Applied kinesiology refers to the study of muscles and the relationship of muscle strength to health. It is based on the fallacious theory that organ dysfunction is accompanied by specific muscle weakness…» часто характеризуется как псевдонаука и шарлатанство. Существуют также разновидности прикладной кинезиологии, заявляющие о связи мышечного напряжения (тонуса) с психоэмоциональным состоянием человека, с уровнем переживаемого стресса и предлагающие способы корректирующего воздействия. Эти разновидности соотносятся с психокоррекцией и телесно-ориентированной психотерапией. Их развивали ученики и последователи Дж. Гудхарта. Например, таковы направления кинезиологии «Единый Мозг / Концепция Три в Одном» («One Brain / Three in One Concepts»), «Целебное прикосновение» («Touch for Health», «TFH»), «Образовательная кинезиология» («Edu—K») и другие. Псевдонаучные методы диагностики и лечения, имеющие в своём названии слово «кинезиология», не следует смешивать с кинезиологией — наукой о движении живых существ, изучающей механику, физиологию и психологию движения. История и современный этап В 1964 годуProfile of Goodheart Джордж Гудхарт, хиропрактик, разработал свой метод диагностики под названием «прикладная кинезиология» на основе труда «Мышцы: Тестирование и Функция», написанного двумя физиотерапевтами братьями Кендаллами''Frost R.'' Applied Kinesiology: A Training Manual and Reference Book of Basic Principles and Practices, p. 4, North Atlantic Books, 2002. Онлайн-версия . Впоследствии Джордж Гудхарт начал преподавать свой метод другим хиропрактикамChiropractic Techniques // American Chiropractic Association.. В 1973 году была создана неформальная организация Goodheart Study Group Leaders, которая в 1974 году выбрала имя «Международный колледж прикладной кинезиологии» ( ), в 1975 году был принят устав и избрано руководство, в 1976 году были «сертифицированы» учредители, названные «дипломатами»John Thie, D.C. — 1973 to 1976. В настоящее время ICAK 1976 год полагает датой основания, а 1973 год датой, когда её первый председатель занял свой постWhat is the International College of Applied Kinesiology (ICAK)?. На современном этапе прикладная кинезиология используется прежде всего хиропрактиками, а также входит в состав многих других практик''Barrett S.'' Applied Kinesiology: Phony Muscle-Testing for «Allergies» and «Nutrient Deficiencies». В 2003 году она была 10-й из наиболее часто используемых техник хиропрактики в США — 37,6 % хиропрактиков и 12,9 % пациентов хиропрактики использовали этот метод , кроме того, она использовалось натуропатами, врачами, дантистами, диетологами, физиотерапевтами, массажистами, и профессиональными медсестрами. Существовали также некорректные попытки использовать некоторые базовые техники ПК при дистрибуции биологически активных добавок, включая сетевой маркетингApplied Kinesiology, American Cancer Society, May 23, 2007. available online. В XXI век прикладная кинезиология вошла, имея уже около 200 различных школ, систем и ответвлений. Основы метода thumb|160px|Практика прикладной кинезиологии Прикладная кинезиология представляется сторонниками как система, которая оценивает структурные, химические, и умственные аспекты здоровья с использованием метода, называемого «мануальным мышечным тестированием». Не разделяемая современной медициной существенная предпосылка прикладной кинезиологии заключается в том, что каждая дисфункция органа сопровождается ослаблением некоторой соответствующей мышцы, то есть что имеется так называемая «органосоматическая связь» . Методы лечения, на которые полагаются практики, включают объединение манипуляций и мобилизации организма; миофасциальную, черепную и меридианную терапию; клинические биологически активные добавки и диетические рекомендации . В представлении сторонников прикладная кинезиология — это холистическая (целостная) система оказания человеку физической, психической, моральной и духовной поддержки немедикаментозными методами путем перевода его в положительное эмоциональное состояние с помощью специфического мануально-вербально-невербального общения. Это общение основано на поддержании постоянной мышечной связи между корректором и корректируемым с помощью неосознанно контролируемого с обеих взаимодействующих сторон и взаимно изменяемого динамического мышечного тонуса. Мышечный тонус при этом является индикатором как осознанного, так и неосознаваемого эмоционального состояния корректируемого . Мануальный мышечный тест «Мануальный мышечный тест» в ПК проводится следующим образом. Практикующий прикладывает силу к некоторой мышце или группе мышц пациента и наблюдает реакцию на своё действие. Беспрепятственное («гладкое») сопротивление мышцы нажиму считается здоровой (сильной) реакцией, а несвойственный ответ иногда называется «больной» (слабой) реакцией. Это не грубый тест силы пациента, а скорее субъективная оценка напряжённости мышцы и «гладкости» ответа, взятая в качестве показателя различия реакции мышечных клеток во время сокращения. Эти различия в мышечной реакции берутся в качестве признаков различных стрессов и дисбалансов в теле . «Слабая» мышечная реакция приравнивается к дисфункции, химическому или структурному дисбалансу, ментальному стрессу, и принимается за признак неоптимального функционирования . Это может быть неоптимальное функционирование проверяемой целевой мышцы, или обычно оптимально функционирующая мышца может использоваться в качестве индикатора для другого физиологического тестирования. Один из наиболее известных и самых базовых тестов — «опускание руки» («Дельта-тест»), где пациент сопротивляется нисходящей силе, прикладываемой к протянутой руке. Принятие надлежащей позиции является главной гарантией, что рассматриваемая мышца изолирована или является первичным показателем, минимизируя вмешательство смежных мышечных групп. В основе всех направлений современной холистической прикладной кинезиологии лежит феномен «функциональной мышечной слабости», то есть временное снижение мышечного тонуса в ответ на воздействие на организм или психику. В представлении сторонников, это быстрое непроизвольное ослабление мышечного тонуса всегда опережает произвольные мышечные движения, контролируемые разумом, что позволяет получать от психики через мышцы «чисто эмоциональные реакции», не прошедшие через фильтры сознания. Важной отличительной чертой современной кинезиологии, по мнению сторонников, является использование постоянной обратной связи между кинезиологом и его клиентом. Каждое воздействие кинезиолога (и даже его намерение на воздействие) сверяется с мышечной реакцией клиента, и если санкции со стороны клиента на воздействие кинезиолога не получено, то воздействие не проводится. Это позволяет говорить об этичности кинезиологической процедуры и её «интерактивном характере», когда клиент (на неосознанном психоэмоциональном уровне) имеет равное право голоса с кинезиологом на выбор того или иного воздействия. Результаты воздействия также проверяются по мышечным реакциям, и в случае негативной оценки проводится дополнительное корректирующее воздействие, устраняющее негативные реакции. Диетический тест Диетическое тестирование ( ) используется для исследования мышечной реакции пациента на различные пищевые субстанции и химикаты. Практикующие полагают, что вкусовые и обонятельные раздражители могут изменять результат «мануального мышечного теста», и «слабую» реакцию мышц можно улучшить применением правильной биологически активной добавки, а ранее «сильные» мышцы могут быть ослаблены воздействием вредных веществ или аллергенов . Используются также «контактный» и даже «дистантный» виды пищевого теста, например, когда мышечный тест проводится на пациенте, держащем в руке бутылочку с таблетками, хотя использование подобных тестов и осуждается ICAK . Исследования применимости прикладной кинезиологии для рекомендации БАДов и антиаллергических средств показывали как положительные, так и отрицательные результаты (см. раздел «Научные исследования» ниже). В исследовании 2010 года был сделан вывод, что прикладная кинезиология не может быть рекомендована для диагностики пациентов с подозрением на пищевую аллергию, поскольку из-за отсутствия научных оснований этот метод может приводить к вводящим в заблуждение рекомендациям и ошибочному лечению. Терапевтическая локализация «Локализация терапии» является ещё одной диагностической техникой, которая уникальна для прикладной кинезиологии. Пациент помещает нетестируемую руку на кожу в области, которая по подозрению нуждается в терапевтическом внимании. Этот контакт кончика пальца может привести к изменению в ответе мышцы от «здорового» до «больного» или наоборот, в таком случае показано терапевтическое вмешательство. Если затронутая область не требует такого вмешательства, ответ мышцы неизменный. Разновидности прикладной кинезиологии В то время как прикладная кинезиология занимается телесными проблемами (в основном, коррекцией суставов, мышц, позвоночника, костей черепа), существует и её психо-ориентированная разновидность, авторами которой являются Г. Стокс, Д. Уайтсайд и К. Кэллвэй. В рамках этой разновидности предполагается, что когда стресс потери кого-либо или чего-либо блокирует системы жизнеобеспечения организма, в таком организме нарушаются системы гомеостаза, он перестаёт бороться и начинает сопротивляться всему хорошему, что человек на сознательном уровне хотел бы сделать (практикующие называют этот эффект «нежеланием получать пользу»). С таким человеком тяжело взаимодействовать, его трудно лечить, обучать; у него «всё валится из рук», ему «всё надоело», «во всём не везёт» и т. д. Предполагается, что психоэмоциональная разновидность осуществляет психокоррекцию и позволяет освободить организм от старых негативных эмоциональных «вибраций». Диагностика проводится тем же методом мышечного тестирования, что и в прикладной кинезиологии. Работа с пациентом ведётся как на сознательном, так и на подсознательном уровнях. В России в 2006 году Профессиональной психотерапевтической лигой «психотерапевтическая кинезиология», созданная на основе направления прикладной кинезиологии под названием «Единый Мозг / Концепция Три в Одном», была официально признана модальностью, то есть направлением психотерапии. Метод «психотерапевтическая кинезиология» в 2007 году был запатентован в Федеральной Службе по интеллектуальный собственности, патентам и товарным знакам . Научные исследования Как и в случае со многими дисциплинами, характеризуемыми как псевдонаучные, существуют споры вокруг существования доказательств эффективности прикладной кинезиологии и качества этих доказательств в научных публикациях. Сторонники заявляют о том, что некоторые публикации свидетельствуют в пользу их теорий и практик, в то же время критики обращают внимание на другие работы, где корректность и эффективность отрицается. В 1999 году обзор существовавших на тот момент публикаций показал методологические проблемы проведённых исследований — их дизайн не отвечал ни принципам прикладной кинезиологии, ни современной клинической практике . Существуют позитивные для прикладной кинезиологии исследования по измерению электрических и механических параметров сокращения мышц во время проведения мануального мышечного тестирования , а также в области пищевых аллергий . Другие клинические исследования отрицают эффективность диагностики в прикладной кинезиологии. Например, в некоторых исследованиях «мышечный тест» не отличал испытываемые вещества от плацебо в двойном слепом испытании, и использование прикладной кинезиологии для оценки диетического статуса пациента было не более эффективным, чем случайное предположение. Некоторые научные исследования показали, что прикладные тесты кинезиологии не были воспроизводимы Pothmann R. Evaluation of applied kinesiology in nutritional intolerance of childhood // Forsch komplementärmed klass Naturheilkunde, 2001, 9:115. В обзоре (2007) некоторых научных исследований специфических процедур и диагностических тестов прикладной кинезиологии сделано следующее заключение: «В случаях, когда прикладная кинезиология отделена от стандартного ортопедического мышечного тестирования, исследования по оценке специфических процедур АК либо опровергают, либо не могут подтвердить обоснованность использования процедур AK в качестве диагностических тестов. До настоящего времени доказательства не поддерживают использование мышечного тестирования для диагноза органических заболеваний на ранних стадиях болезни» . Другой обзор (2005) пришёл к заключению: «У этих методов либо недостаточное научное объяснение, либо оно вовсе отсутствует. Результаты не воспроизводимы в строго контролируемых испытаниях и не коррелируют с клиническими симптомами аллергии» . В исследовании с использованием двойного слепого метода, проведённом Фондом спортивной медицины ALTA и опубликованном в 1988 году в «Журнале Американской диетологической ассоциации», участвовали 3 опытных кинезиолога. Обзор пришёл к следующему заключению: «Результаты данного исследования показали, что использование прикладной кинезиологии для оценки диетического статуса является не более практичным, чем случайное предположение». Некоторые из исследований и обзоров прикладной кинезиологии перечислены в архивах Национальной библиотеки медицины и Национального института здоровья США . Диагностика аллергии В США и рекомендовали не использовать прикладную кинезиологию для диагностики аллергий. , [http://www.nice.org.uk/newsroom/pressreleases/DraftGuidelineOnFoodAllergiesInChildren.jsp NICE consults on draft guideline on food allergies in children] Великобритании, и Аллергологическое общество Южной Африки сделали аналогичные рекомендации. в образовательных материалах своей программы Global Resources In Allergy причисляет прикладную кинезиологию к непроверенным методикам тестирования и описывает её как бесполезную . Критика Практически все тесты прикладной кинезиологии субъективны и зависят исключительно от личной оценки практикующим мышечной реакции пациента. В частности, на основании исследований было показано, что достоверность, а также и точность результатов испытаний имеют не более чем случайные корреляции . Некоторые скептики утверждают, что у теории «органосоматической связи», предлагаемой в качестве основы прикладной кинезиологии, нет никакого научного смысла, а эффективность методов в одних случаях неустановлена, в других сомнительна. Скептики также отвергли прикладную кинезиологию как «шарлатанство», «магическое мышление» и неверное истолкование идеомоторного эффектаMagical Thinking // Skeptic’s Dictionary. Она была раскритикована на теоретических и эмпирических основаниях и охарактеризована как псевдонаука. См. также * Кинезитерапия * Мануальная терапия Примечания Литература * Вайтсайд Д., Стокс Г. Единый мозг. Коррекция дислексических нарушений способности к обучению и интеграция головного мозга. М.: Диалог-МГУ, 1996. 268 с. * Деннисон П. И., Деннисон Г. И. Образовательная кинестетика для детей: Базовое пособие по Образовательной Кинесиологии для родителей и педагогов, воспитывающих детей разного возраста: Пер. с англ. М.: Восхождение, 1998. 85 с. * Единый мозг. Основной курс. Руководство / В изложении Кэрол Хонз: Пер. с англ. М.: Автор, 1992. 28 с. * * Сазонов В. Ф., Ендолов В. В., Муравьева М. С. Вербальный «барометр» эмоциональных состояний как инструмент психотерапевтического воздействия // Приложение к журналу «Вестник последипломного медицинского образования». Материалы междунар. конф. «Психотерапия на рубеже тысячелетий: опыт прошлого — взгляд в будущее», 6-8 мая 1998 г. М., 1999. С. 60-62. * Сазонов В. Ф., Ендолов В. В., Муравьева М. С. Является ли кинезиология психотерапией? // Приложение к журналу «Вестник последипломного медицинского образования». Материалы междунар. конф. «Психотерапия на рубеже тысячелетий: опыт прошлого — взгляд в будущее», 6-8 мая 1998. М., 1999. С. 62-64. * Сазонов В. Ф., Кириллова Л. П., Мосунов О. П. Кинезиологическая гимнастика против стрессов: Учебно-методическое пособие / РГПУ. — Рязань, 2000. — 48 с. * Стокс Г., Вайтсайд Д. Инструменты для работы или Как понять свое «я» и обрести веру в себя: Пер. с англ. — М.: Диалог-МГУ, 1995. — 107 с. * Стокс Г., Вайтсайд Д. Партитура структурной нейрологии / Пер. с англ. А. Подберезской, Д. Чудовой, И. Чобану. — М.: АО Диалог-МГУ, 1995. — 120 с. * Ти Д. Кинесиология: Оздоравливающее прикосновение. — М.: Восхождение, — 1998. * Чобану И. К. Основы психотерапевтической кинезиологии. — М.: Литтерра, 2012. — 184 с.: ил. ISBN 978-5-4235-0055-9. Ссылки * Межрегиональная Ассоциация Прикладной Кинезиологии в России * Кинезиология, снимающая стресс * Кинезиология как способ избавления от стресса, зависимостей и других проблем Критические * Barrett S. Applied Kinesiology: Muscle-Testing for «Allergies» and «Nutrient Deficiencies» // Quackwatch * Jarvis W. T. Applied Kinesiology // The National Council Against Health Fraud * Applied kinesiology // Randi J. An Encyclopedia of Claims, Frauds, and Hoaxes of the Occult and Supernatural * Hyman R. The Mischief-Making of Ideomotor Action // The Scientific Review of Alternative Medicine * Blanton J. Applied Foolishness // The North Texas Skeptics * InteliHealth applied kinesiology article material was reviewed by the Faculty of the Harvard Medical School with final editing approved by Natural Standard. * Ankerberg J., Weldon J. Muscle Testing // The Encyclopedia of New Age Beliefs * Walker J. Testing Muscle Testing: Applied Kinesiology // The Watchman Expositor * Lyons J. Applied Kinesiology and Nutritional Muscle Response Testing: A Christian Perspective * Brewer N. (2006) Applied Kinesiology * Edwards H. Applied Kinesiology // A Skeptic’s Guide to the New Age Категория:Альтернативная медицина de:Kinesiologie